Shattered Promise
by JadeCarmellia-Joon
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a young bubbly child who turned into a beautiful young lady with a promised in mind. One day she met up with him and it turned out he broke the promise. Lucy joined showbiz for revenge meeting new friends, enemies and encountering love.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if there will be wrong grammars and spellings, PLEASE READ! =)

.

.

.

"Hey Erza" Lucy called out to her bestfriend.

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you come with me here anyway?" Lucy pouted at her.

"I don't want to leave my friend alone"

"Thank you again Erza" She hugged Erza which made Erza smile.

"That's what are friends for, right?"

"Let's go Erza…"

Lucy and Erza walked around Magnolia to find Lucy's Summer House. They found the house and they unpacked their things then went around Magnolia.

"You are such a bookworm…." Erza teased Lucy whom is not listening. "I'm going to the Cake Shop."

"Mmm..Kay." Lucy responded while looking at the flowers in the park. Along the way, Lucy saw a familiar book. She went closer the have a look, she read the cover, _The Lost Princess._

_Isn't this the book I gave to Gray? I wonder how it got here?_

She looked at the person just ahead of the book then her eyes went wide.

-FLASHBACK-

"Bye Gray, here gray, have this book.." A 9 year old Lucy gave a book named _The Lost Princess_. " Promise me Gray that you'll wait for me…"

"I promise that no girl can replaced you in my heart." The 10 year old Gray said while hugging the book.

"You promise?"

"Promise." Gray hugged Lucy then bid farewell as she went to America.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Lucy saw Gray sleeping under the shade of the tree which they used to take a nap. A girl with blue hair was sleeping on his shoulders while holding hands with him.

_GRAY! And who is this girl? Why is she holding his hand? Could it be that he broke the promise! THE NERVE OF THIS GUY!_

She threw the book at his face which made him shocked at the sudden feeling of being hit. He looked up and his eyes went wide which the girl beside him shook him.

"What's wrong Gray?" The girl shook him gently.

"L..Lulu..Luc..Lucy?" Gray then snapped out of trance. He looked up again to see an angry looking childhood friend glaring at him.

_Lucy? Why is she here? I thought she went to America…. She came back!_

"Surprised Mr. Promise Breaker! Who the hell is this girl?" Lucy coldy said.

"Lucy?" The girl widened her eyes too in the realization of her bestfriend since elementary.

"Oh.. so now you broke the promise then date my bestfriend? Wait, should I say ex-bestfriend?" Lucy evilly smiled but with tears forming on her brown eyes.

"I waited for you Lucy but we can't just keep on repeating the past! PAST IS PAST!" Gray harshly said.

Suddenly, Erza came out of where god knows then kicked Gray in his stomach making him almost puking.

"Er.. Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah Lucy.. This is Gray right?" Erza coldy said while preparing her fists.

"Uhrrrr…." Gray who is scared of Erza, hold his hands to his stomache while groaning in pain because of Erza's powerful kick.

"THE HELL!" Juvia protested at them.

"Oh, By the way she's Juvia, my bestfriend or should I say ex-bestfriend" Lucy evilly smiled again.

"So… what do you want for dinner Lucy?" Erza smiled at Lucy with evil hinted in her eyes.

"Hmmmm, I think I prefer human meat but I don't want to eat that maybe because it may hav POISON!" Lucy responded which made Juvia glare at her and getting her fists ready aiming for Lucy.

"Calm down Juvia, I'll handle this matter" Gray calmed her down then whispered close to her ear which made Juvia blush. Gray laughed at Lucy then; that made Lucy and Erza look at the dumb Gray.

"HAHAHAHHA! What will you do now LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Gray smirked at her " Going back to the past is so useless… you can't even do something right!"

"I'll get revenge on you GRAY FULLBUSTER.. just you wait" Lucy answered back.

"HOW IS THAT LUCY! YOU CAN'T EVEN LAY A HAND ON ME NOW!"

"and why is that?"

"Because you need to enter the showbiz world, prove it to me, defeat me on a band contest this December and let's see who wins and who is more popular. You have 10 months to practice, let's see together again on December." Gray said and quickly left with a smiling Juvia.

Lucy stood there like a stone.

"LUCYYYYYY!" Erza waved a hand in front of her shocked faced.

"Wha!"

"Let's go home, your just tired; We still have school tomorrow, you need to rest"

"Okay"

-TIMESKIP,MORNING-

"Let's go Lucy!" Erza yelled.

"COMIN'!"

As Erza and Lucy stepped in the gates of Fairy Tail Academy, they could hear murmurs everywhere.

"Look at those hotties"

"They're so cool"

"Do you think that we can be friends with them?"

They both sweatdropped at the comments. A pink-haired boy them came running passing through them; followed by a girl with two cats following behind.

"Nee-san, wait for me!" The girl shouted.

Erza and Lucy then went inside to find the principal's office when a ginger head boy past by with a horde of girls following him which Lucy tripped.

"GAHH!"

Just in time the ginger head boy caught her and the horde of girls quickly disappeared sulking everywhere away from the two which made Erza crossed her arms and look at them muttering 'dumb, annoying, stupid'.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked at the blushing Lucy.

"Uhhmm.. Yes" Lucy quickly replied.

"That's good, your so lucky that you didn't hit your face and lose your beautiful face" The boy said seductively.

"Arigatou for catching me, so.. uhmm" Lucy said.

"Yes darling?"

"Can you let me go now?" She said and he quickly hid around the corner sulking.

"HELLO!" Lucy peeked which made him hid deeper.

"Don't mind that playboy, he's just sulking because you rejected him. Let's go Lucy!" Erza said pulling Lucy away.

They are now knocking on the principal's office and went inside.

"Uhmm.." Lucy said shyly.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you both to come Erza Scarlet and My sweet niece." The principal said turning around and smiling.

"UNCLE!"

.

WHO'S THAT! :o

.

.

.

THIS IS MY FIRST TIME MAKING FANFICTIONS BUT THANKYOU FOR READING

I'll update as soon as i can!  
>R&amp;R PLEASE =3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY SEMBREAK! =)

YEY!  
>The exams were not that bad well maybe for my idiotic classmate =_="<p>

This chapter will be shorter, sorry!

Here's the second chapter!

ENJOY! ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"UNCLE!" Lucy shouted and pointed at the man sitting before her with mouth like this :o.

"Hey sweetie" The principal said smiling at her.

"Uhmm, Erza.. this is my uncle Laxus" Lucy said smiling at her uncle.

"Nice to meet the lovely Erza Scarlet" Laxus motioned them to sit down. "Here are your schedules"

"Thankyou uncle" Lucy smiled at her uncle.

"Once again, Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy where life here is happy" Laxus said smiling.

Erza just sweatdropped at the two smiling idiots(at her case). "Thankyou, We'll be going now." She said pulling Lucy away and went to their class.

"What class are you in Erza?" Lucy asked tilting her head at the side.

"Hmm? I'll be in 2-B" Erza said being calm and collected until... a book hit her face.

"IDIOT ICE BRAIN!" a boy shouted.

"STUPID FLAMEHEAD!" another boy shouted.

"Erza! Are you alright?" Lucy said getting the book out of her face. Erza quickly stood up and entered the classroom with rage and fury written all over her face. Suddenly, the class kept quiet and Lucy went in sweatdropping.

"Welcome, I'm your homeroom teacher, Gildarts" The teacher said looking serious but mentally laughing when the class went quiet after Erza came in angry especially at the shivering Natsu and Gray who caused her to be that. "Please introduce yourselves."

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, 17 years old." Lucy said smiling. Loke, the ginger headed boy she met earlier smiled at her seductively while the other boys drooled except for Natsu and Gray who were having a glaring contest.

"Erza Scarlet, 18." Erza coldly said which sent shiver down her classmates' spines(including Gray and Natsu). Gildarts just keep laughing mentally.

It was lunch, class went well except for Natsu and Gray who were beaten to pulp by Erza before the second class and Lucy which Loke kept on disturbing her in seductive ways much to Lucy's dismay.

"HI!" Lucy looked up to see a girl wearing a bandana. "I'm Levy!" She smiled at Lucy.

"I'm Lucy" Lucy said smiling back.

"Can I call you Lu-chan!" Levy said jumping up and down. " and have lunch with us!" She smiled cutely.

"Uhmm, sure" She said giving in to her smile. "but, uhmm.. can my friend come?" Lucy asked looking at Erza who was still beating up Gray and Natsu.

"OKAY!" Levy said giggling at the three.

Levy, Lucy and Erza were walking to the cafeteria when a splash of water soaked Lucy. The turned around and saw Juvia smirking.

"Ooops! It slipped." She said looking at her fingernails.

"Your so dead!" Erza shouted getting ready to jump into Juvia when Gray came behind putting his arms around her shoulders protectively.

"See ya later losers" Gray said walking away with a smiling Juvia.

"When will that bitch learn!" Erza dragged Lucy to the clinic to get new uniform with Levy.

"Don't mind her, she's not worth our time anyway." Levy said while getting new uniform for Lucy.

Lucy was about to change when the doors opened revealing a tall handsome brownish blond hair boy. He widened his eyes seeing Lucy in her bra only.

"WAAAA! PERVERT!" Lucy shouted hurling her wet uniform to him.

"SORRY!" He said closing the doors quickly and leaned on the door outside, sighing.

After Lucy changed, Erza, Levy and Lucy came out and unluckily Lucy bumped him.

"Oww…" The boys said scratching his head.

"YOU!" Lucy shouted while pointing at him with anger present in her eyes.

"GAHH! SORRY! I didn't mean to go inside."

"Alright, I forgive you but this is only once." Lucy said glaring at him.

"Yes!" The boy said standing up quickly.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia by the way." Lucy said smiling.

"Hibiki Laytis, you do look gorgeous when you smile like that." He said smiling charmingly which made Lucy blush.

"T-Th-Thankyou"

"AHEM." The two girls said behind Lucy.

"WAH! Sorry, this is Erza and Levy by the way." Lucy said pointing at them while smiling.

"Hibiki Laytis." Hibiki smiled at them which made Erza glare. "Okay, to make up for this accident I'll treat you all lunch."

"REALLY!" Lucy and Levy said in unison while jumping up and down like little children.

"Sorry, were not interested." Erza pulled the two away but stopped when Lucy said something.

"Erza, threre will be cheesecake." Lucy said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Let's go!" Erza pulled the two in the direction of the cafeteria dragging along Hibiki which made the boys glare at him for going with girls.

"OY LUCEEE!" Natsu said waving her hands up high. Lucy sighed and mentally slapped herself. _This will be a long day – she thought._

* * *

><p>WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! :O<p>

here a little preview for the next chappie:

_"FINALLY! YOU CAME GUYS!" Lucy said running to hug her friends._

_"Sure, anything for you."_

_"Stop that!" Lucy said blushing._

_"HAHA, Whatever."_

_"Thankyou for coming, I need your help guys." Lucy smiled sweetly but deep inside were evil plans. Her friends smiled evilly knowing what she meant and nodded._

_REVENGE SURE IS SWEET, JUST WAIT GRAY FULLBUSTER._

I'll update soon enough

.

.

.

.

R&R PLEASE! =D


End file.
